1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a temperature-compensated magnetoelastic force measuring means, comprising a measuring transducer having a magnetic core with a measuring portion, a means for excitation of the measuring portion, means for producing a force-related output signal from the measuring portion, and signal processing means arranged to generate an output signal of the force measuring means in dependence on the output signal of the measuring transducer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Magnetoelastic force measuring means are previously known, for example from Swedish Patent Specification 151,267 (also U.S. Pat. No. 2,895,332). These force measuring means comprise a transducer which has a core with an excitation winding, supplied with alternating current, and a measuring winding. The voltage induced in the measuring winding is usually rectified, suitably by means of a phase-sensitive rectifier, and the magnitude of the rectified voltage constitutes a measure of the force applied to the core of the transducer.